Online shoppers interact with product search engines to find products of interest and obtain information about those products. The product search engine returns summary information for products that most closely match a user's search query. When the number of such products is relatively large, the search results may be divided into multiple pages, and the user navigates from one page to the next to view all the products. The entire web site is also divided into multiple pages, and the user navigates from one network page to another by performing searches, clicking links, and interacting with other website and browser controls.